


Sonic's Dream

by Zehntacles



Category: NiGHTS into Dreams, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zehntacles/pseuds/Zehntacles
Summary: One of my very early fanfics for a series idea I ended up abandoning. It would have had the Sonic cast encountering NiGHTS and Reala in their dreams and dealing with various personal issues. Though I never had the desire to continue it beyond this point. Hope you can get some fun out of this.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 4





	Sonic's Dream

Amongst the lush green landscape a bright sun shined down from a blue sky without a single cloud to blot its splendor. The hills rolled with a gentle breeze and swayed the grass like a hand rolling across a carpet. The only color out of place on this natural landscape was the blue hedgehog that laid in the middle of the field, enjoying the relaxing atmosphere. The time of day, the land, the weather was almost too perfect. Sonic stretched his limbs as the grass comforted his body like a pillow. It was one of the most relaxing spots he'd ever come across. He considered just laying here all day but his legs eventually started to twitch, asking to move. Not one to deny himself of the thrill of running he casually got up to his feet and stretched his body again getting ready to run. The only question was where? Come to think of it... "Where am I anyway?" Sonic gazed across the almost endless sea of grassy hills as he started to realize he had no idea how he'd arrived on this hill. Or where it was. It probably should have worried him more but actually it filled him with excitement. An excuse to run across vast fields of land was something he was always up for, besides with how comfortable he was in this place he didn't think any harm could possibly come to him.

Tapping his shoes to ensure the tight fit he started off at an amazing pace, but for him it was really just casual. With the ability to run faster than sound Sonic had learned how to cover a lot of a ground over a short period of time without tiring himself. This land offered little in the way of obstacles as well, the more he ran the less it seemed like there was an end. Here and there he found a few rocks or an out of place log that dotted the landscape but nothing really seemed to change. He was getting worried that something was wrong before finally spotting something different in the distance. A waterfall... and not just any waterfall but a huge one. Like the rest of the land it was seemingly perfect, cascading water crashing into a pool, making a perfect rainbow. The pool itself seemed very still despite the waterfall feeding directly into it, and the natural pool of water fed into... well it didn't really connect to anything. That was odd. While he was stopped on the hill, feeling out this oddly built land he heard a song playing in the distance. It was like that of a flute, a pure melody without a single faulty note. Just as perfect as everything else in this strange world.

"Things are getting interesting." Picking up onto his feet again he took off down the hill, racing with intensity towards his goal. As he closed in he was finally able to see the thing he'd been searching for this entire time; people. There were small figures that seemed like they were all in some sort of project together. Closing the gap he saw that the figures were actually quite small, like little tiny egg shaped people. They were picking up tiles or squares and moving them along a line into the distance. Amongst all these little creatures was one lone purple figure, sitting on the air like they were lounging in a chair and playing a flute. Well... that wasn't exactly accurate. The person who was dressed like a jester from some type of medieval court was moving their fingers and blowing in the air like someone who would play a flute, but nothing was in their hands. Still sound was produced. When Sonic was close enough to hear the creature's voices he slowed his run down into a walk and proceeded curiously towards the group. The little creatures spoke to one another in nonsensical noises and cheerily kept at their work. When the purple, jester like person noticed Sonic they pulled their hands down from the "air-fluting" they were doing and smiled at him.

"Well this is a surprise, you got here before we could finish." The figured smiled and Sonic wasn't sure if it was a man or a woman. They were still floating in the air as if the world itself were supporting them. "It's not often someone can cover enough ground in the Dreaming to actually find us at work."

"The Dreaming?" Sonic looked around, even though the jester had stopped playing the little figures kept at their work. In the distance past the pool of water hills were starting to rise into the sky. Familiar carved paths with the loops he'd enjoyed running on so much were rising almost like magic. These little creatures were literally assembling the world. "Sorry, I'm kinda lost. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

"It's rare for someone to get lost in their own dream." The jester smiled at him in a mischievous way and floated closer. "A pleasure to meet you Sonic, my name is NiGHTS." NiGHTS extended their hand and Sonic shook it in friendly greeting. Up close NiGHTS appeared more effeminate and now Sonic was rather positive she was a girl. Really looking at her now it seemed silly he ever questioned it.

"Glad to meet you too NiGHTS, so I'm in my dream?"

"That's correct." Nights floated around Sonic in a circle and giggled playfully. "We were just going through the motions of building you a little path to run down, it seems your very fond of running aren't you?" NiGHTS looked at the world the little creatures were constructing as if that would give her an idea of what Sonic was like.

"There's nothing alive that's faster." Sonic smiled confidently and watched as well at the rapid growth of his own personal dream world in front of him. "This is a little weird though, I mean I don't usually know what's going on in my dreams this clearly." He did feel very focused, like he were actually awake. Or maybe he was so deeply asleep that he felt the dream was this real. It was getting complicated. "To see it put together is kind of amazing."

"We do it every night! Well, my little friends here do. When Mervyn is too busy with his larger projects I take time off my supervision to ensure the dreams are being constructed correctly." NiGHTS petted some of the small creatures that cooed at her in delight. It seemed she was very well liked here.

"Mervyn?"

"Just an old pumpkin who complains too much." NiGHTS giggled to herself again as if she was thinking of an inside joke. Sonic was getting more curious about these dream people by the second, however his legs were begging to run down that path that was made specifically for him. He fought the urge.

"So it seems like your "Dreaming" place is pretty happy. Things always this good around here?"

"Since our master returned to us to watch over the Dreaming, yes." Nights picked up one of the little creatures and petted it. "It wasn't always that way though. For a time our master disappeared. It was then our world was left without guidance. That was a dark time for us." NiGHTS seemed suddenly sad and Sonic felt a bit of her sadness in himself. Maybe he shouldn't have pressed the issue. "At that time many within the Dreaming sought to take control, causing chaos in our own ranks and even turning us against our own loved ones. It was a difficult time... but with some friends from the waking world of yours I managed to persevere." She set the little creature back down so it could return to work, crossing her legs in a sitting position in the air.

"Well that's a nice change of pace. Usually when I encounter people they generally need some help with whatever problems they have." It was true, Sonic was usually called forth to solve a multitude of problems. He'd been challenged by people from the future, other worlds, the distant past, other planets and of course his own personal mad scientist. Like his new friend NiGHTS he always saw himself through to victory. "Finding a new friend that's doing good for herself is always nice."

"Herself?" NiGHTS looked at Sonic then down at her own body, she giggled again in that mischievous way and ran a hand down her torso. "I see, well I suppose that makes sense. Yes, this "girl" is doing well for herself. Do you usually have trouble in the waking world?"

"Oh brother, where to begin? What with all the new monsters or genetic experiments or whatever scheme Eggman has cooked up that day I'm always running." Maybe he was bragging a bit but it wasn't like it wasn't true. Sonic's foot was tapping impatiently like it was telling him to run but he didn't want to leave his new friend so rudely. As he described his adventures and friends to NiGHTS she grew more and more interested in what he had to say. She was leaning forward now as if she were laying on her stomach but still in the air.

"It sounds like your life in the waking world is a lot more eventful than most." Her face lit up suddenly. "Oh I know! May I take a look?" Sonic was fairly confused all of a sudden.

"Take a... look?"

"At your heart? I'd like to see them." Sonic put a hand over his chest, she wanted to see his heart? What the heck did that mean? "Oh no no no, not like that." She smirked and got closer to Sonic. "All I need is a moment so I can see what kind of adventures you've been on. It's okay right?" Sonic nodded but still felt a little uneasy, new experiences didn't always work out well for him. With his consent NiGHTS leaned forward and put her forehead up against his own. Closing her eyes she began to access his heart, and unfold his memories to her. At first Sonic didn't really feel anything but as time went on he began to rapidly recall his past. It was as if he was trying to remember everything about his life all at once. The longer it went the more intense the feeling was becoming and he was getting uncomfortable. Pulling back from NiGHTS suddenly he held his head and shook it a few times, trying to shake all the fog out of his memory. "Wow... you really have lived an amazing life haven't you?"

"Ugh... that was pretty wild." He rubbed is forehead but the uncomfortable feeling had already passed and he felt fine again. "Well I didn't think it was that amazing, but I do enjoy every moment of whoa!" When he looked at NiGHTS again he was shocked. She'd changed intensely. Instead of the slender girl in the jester's outfit she was now a girl hedgehog floating along in the same uniform. Despite the intense change in appearance she still giggled the same as when Sonic had first met her.

"Surprised?" She spun around giving him a full view of her and it was actually quite attractive now.

"You can say that again. Did I do that to you?"

"Yes... indirectly I suppose but it's the way I'm made." She floated around him in a circle with a light smile on her face. "My master created me to watch over the dreams of others, as a result I often change based on the person who's dreaming of me. It seems you prefer me this way. That's okay, isn't it?" She was smiling almost flirtatious at him making Sonic scratch the back of his head to break eye contact with her.

"Well I guess if that's what I wanted you to look like it has to be huh?" NiGHTS giggled happily and floated around him.

"Your fun Sonic, I'm glad you were able to find me." She glided in front of him and Sonic was a bit worried she may lean in and try to do that mind meld thing again. But before either of them could make a move there was a loud, almost deafening noise in the distance. It was almost too huge for Sonic to comprehend and it caught NiGHTS attention immediately. Looking across the waterfall Sonic could see the sky open. Not like clouds parting but literally open up like a curtain. A giant white hand pushed the sky aside and then beckoned with its finger towards them. "Oh, the master needs to have a word with me." NiGHTS flew into the sky and for the first time Sonic noticed the trail of stars her hands left behind as she flew. Before flying into the black nothing that the parted sky revealed she turned back and shouted to him. "Sonic, I hope we get to talk again!" She waved to him and flew into the opening, which closed on itself and flattened like such a strange thing had never happened.

Now he was alone, well as alone as he could be in his own little paradise dream world. The water was especially interesting; a waterfall flowing from nowhere into a pool that drained into nothing. Reaching down he put his hand on the water and found it was surprisingly solid. At first he thought it was a shallow area but walking into the pond allowed him to walk over it, like walking on top of a mirror. "Heh... so they build this for me huh?" Tracing his finger along the water he found he could leave an imprint if he pushed hard enough. With that figured out Sonic smiled and began running across the water, rolling into a ball in select areas. Soon he'd drawn his name, a crude funny looking Eggman, and a picture of NiGHTS with her jester hat in the strange water. Looking over his work he was pretty pleased with himself. "Never thought I'd enjoy myself this much when I wasn't awake." He started to walk away from the waterfall and felt something collide into his leg, looking down it was one of those strange little creatures that had built the world he was in. It was rolling about on it's back after running into Sonic.

"Hey sorry little guy, I'll fix you up." He leaned down and picked up the struggling baby like creature. When he held it the small creature smiled and cooed at him. "Aww that's better. Your pretty cute you know that?" He bounced the little baby in his arms and it laughed happily. It was nice to return the joy they'd given him for making his dream in the first place. "You know you little guys seem almost familiar." He commented aloud and the creature looked at him puzzled. "You kind of remind me of the Chaos from my world. Just more... humany." It blinked at him for a while, like it didn't really understand him. They looked at each other for a time and Sonic had a realization cross him. This little thing built the world he was existing in. With it's confused blank expression and strange little hands put together the very ground he was standing on. Something so seemingly innocent and thoughtless created a whole world... it was a bit unnerving. "Well... you just... run along and play." He set the creature down again but it didn't move, it just kept staring. Starting to get a little creeped out Sonic walked away from the tiny person and headed towards the path that had been made for him. "Think I'll just.. put some distance between us."

"Do you mean that?" He whirled around at the sudden sound of a familiar voice. Where the little creature had sat there was now someone he knew all too well.

"Amy!" It seemed a bit impossible but he shouldn't have been so shocked in his own dream. "What are you doing here?" Sonic was getting ready to run but something seemed a bit different about her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She smirked in a more devilish way than he was used to seeing on her and walked past him calmly. Like usual she was wearing a red dress but this one was different in a way. It was a short dress but it was more built to her body, not flaring out like her usual dress but hugging around her hips. The kind of thing he'd expect a girl like Rouge to wear to a party. Once she passed him she was looking over the path that had recently been constructed with all its loops and hills, platforms for jumping and springs for bouncing into the air. "Going to go on a little run with your new race track?"

"Uh.. yeah I was I guess. Been itching to try it out since I saw it." Sonic was tapping his shoes against the ground eager to take off. He figured Amy would probably try to hold him here and keep him with her but she surprised him when she turned around and spoke.

"Well you have your fun then... maybe I'll go for a run too." She was skipping away from him now towards the track and left Sonic standing dumbstruck. She totally blew him off. That's never happened before in all the years he'd known her. As she was walking away he began to process that she was somehow in what he had confirmed earlier with NiGHTS to be his own dream. How did she get here?

"Hey hold on a second, Amy what are you doing here?" She stopped and looked over her shoulder, a clever smile crossing her lips.

"That's just for me to know, so guess you'll never find out." She stuck out her tongue at him and turned running away onto Sonic's race track. Sonic was left still a bit dumbstruck before realizing that she'd not only blown him off but didn't answer his question.

"Hey! Amy I'm serious!" Sonic took off after her in hot pursuit. As the blue and pink hedgehogs leaped from platform to platform and ran along the race track Sonic found he was actually trying to keep up with her. Somehow Amy was managing to stay just out of his reach. As they ran across great landscapes and through loops and corkscrews built for Sonic's personal challenge he took in some of his surroundings, everything nearby was very detailed but in the distance there was just plain green grass and mountains that finished off the sky line, as if to make sure there was something there to keep it from seemingly going on without end. The sun was dropping as he ran too, the hills narrowing and changing into a twisting but mostly straight forward path. Sonic started to fixate on the girl in the red dress running just out of reach before him. Every so often she would glance back to check his progress, when it seemed he was catching up she would suddenly run faster to keep him from surpassing her. It was oddly frustrating and exciting at the same time, and the outfit she was wearing stretched as she ran. Maybe he shouldn't have been noticing how it clung to her as she moved but he couldn't help but wander with his eyes when the opportunity came to him.

The two started onto a straight away and Sonic could feel himself gaining ground easily now. They were on some sort of bridge and the sun was lowering fast, casting their shadows onto deep waters below. Amy was looking back and just keeping out of reach, but Sonic was counting on it this time. When she began to run faster he put all his energy forward and ran straight for her. Not giving her a chance to escape he leaped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist in a flying tackle.

It didn't occur to Sonic until after he'd done it that this was probably the most idiotic thing he could do. Tackling her while they were running at these speeds would certainly ram them both against the pavement and probably injure Amy terribly. He felt a surge of panic swell in his heart when he thought of what he'd done but instead of crashing into the pavement of their bridge along the water the two seemed to pass through it, or over the edge somehow. Sonic was gripping onto her body as they both fell and collided with the water below. He could feel cold water rush around himself and now he was panicking for an entirely different reason. Letting go of Amy he began to move his arms in a paddling motion, eyes obscured by the water. He didn't feel like he was making any ground but he didn't feel like he was drowning either. More like he was floating. He kept kicking his hands and feet until he felt a hand touch his arm. "What are you doing?"

Sonic opened his eyes and looked around. He was wet, but he was on a beach now. Some sort of small island in the middle of the water. The sun was gone now, it was pitch black and there was a sparklingly lit city in the distance, it's lights like stardust on the water. Sonic was completely confused now but the hand on his arms squeezed him lightly and he looked down to see Amy on the sand next to him. She was wet as well confirming they'd both landed in the water, but her dress was soaked and it was allowing for him to see... well things he probably shouldn't be allowed to see. "I guess I was... swimming?" He'd never felt more confused about the world around him. Amy giggled and sat up.

"On the beach? Well I guess you don't like the water so it does make sense for you." She stood up, either not noticing or not caring that her dress was little more than a red, see-through cloth now. "Well I better be off."

"Wait, where are you running to?" Sonic grabbed her wrist, Amy looked down at his hand but didn't seem bothered by it.

"What's it matter? I'm just running. Isn't that enough?"

"You never answered my question." Sonic tried to get a serious tone to his voice but it wasn't coming out very easily. He was uncomfortable, it was very different for him to be chasing Amy for answers instead of the other way around.

"Yes I did. I told you that's for me to know, so you'll never find out." She had that clever smile again and tried to pull away, but Sonic pulled back making her trip over him onto the sand. He didn't mean to knock her down and knelt to get up, somehow ending up over top of her. Well... maybe not some how... maybe secretly he wanted to be like this. Amy looked up at him with deep emerald eyes that were taunting him now and it was driving him crazy. He leaned forward, looking to kiss her lips but she moved her mouth aside. He tried again and again but she continued to dodge him, giggling to herself and at his frustration. "You'll never get anything out of me. If your that slow that is." Her words dug into him and suddenly Sonic threw himself on top of her, kissing her deeply. Amy didn't refuse, instead putting her arms around him and welcoming his advance. As they kissed Sonic began to explore her with his hands, running his fingers into her hair, along her arms and hips, and hesitantly over her chest. She was never afraid once, never pulled away from him. Instead just giving into the kiss as deeply as he was. As Sonic's hands found the courage to cup over her breasts he felt them in his palms and listened to her moan so slightly but still in that cute way her voice did.

"Amy... I'm... " Sonic gulped feeling himself becoming aroused. Everything that happened before, the concept that this was just a dream was all vanishing. Right now he was on the beach with his lover and he felt the need to be with her. Amy lowered the straps on her dress to reveal her breasts to him, and spread her legs hiking up her dress. She wasn't wearing any underwear... maybe she never had... at least not tonight. She put her arms up along his to welcome him.

"It's okay. I've been ready for a long time." Leaning into her welcoming embrace Sonic kissed her again and felt his erection pushing between her legs. Amy moved her hips to him in a welcoming motion and Sonic couldn't resist any longer. Pushing forward Sonic entered her for what to him was his first time and she hugged him tightly as he did. When their kiss broke he slid himself further inside, Amy making a high pitched moan that if Sonic hadn't been aroused already would certainly have gotten him in the mood. Gripping onto his arms for support she nodded his head for him to continue, and Sonic did with a slow and forward thrust. He did several in slowly, passionate motions and Amy moaned happily at each one. Sonic felt a little awkward his first time, but she looked so pleased with what they were doing it made him feel more confident and he began moving faster. "S-Sonic... It's good... "

"It's amazing." He exclaimed and put his hands on her hips, pushing into her at a faster pace. The young girl writhed underneath him in ecstasy as his built his way to his climax, running his hands down her thighs and hips. He'd never stopped to consider how good she really looked, how he had never thought of actually doing this with her before. Maybe that wasn't true though, maybe he'd always wanted but was afraid of what would happen. Now though it was so good, it was perfect under the starry night sky as he made love to Amy, her chest heaving with each thrust he moved faster and faster. Feeling the pressure build finally Sonic's hands grabbed her hips tightly as he came inside her. Amy's body arched underneath him taking all of him inside, panting and enjoying the sensation. When Sonic was done he felt tired. His body felt more taxed than any run he'd ever done in the past. Still inside her he leaned forward, Amy already wrapping her arms around him tightly. Even now in this moment it was hard to say but he was able to find the words. "I love you Amy."

"I love you Sonic, I always have." She nuzzled his face in an affectionate way that felt comforting to him. While they were hugging he listened to the quiet sounds of the water on the beach. Oddly enough no sound came from the city in the distance but somehow it didn't bother him. As they were cuddling he couldn't escape the feeling someone else was nearby.

"Your right, I am." A voice spoke out and Sonic looked up suddenly. NiGHTS was there, laying on her stomach in the air. She was her human, jester like appearance again as she swung her feet back and forth, laying on the air like it was her bed. "For a virgin you did pretty good for your first time." She giggled in that infectious way again but Sonic was too embarrassed to appreciate it.

"NiGHTS! Wha... what! How long have you been there!"

"The whole time silly." She pointed down underneath him to where Amy was laying on the sand. Only when Sonic looked down it wasn't Amy any longer but NiGHTS in her hedgehog form that Sonic had dreamed up earlier. Aside from the purple fur and eyes her body looked exactly like Amy's. She smiled up at him, making Sonic back up and pull out of her, breaking their physical connection. Looking back on the rock Sonic didn't see NiGHTS' human form any longer. Instead it was just her in that hedgehog appearance, she was adjusting the red dress on her body but it was still see-through so it hardly covered anything. Sonic looked away from the purple colored hedgehog embarrassed, suddenly this wasn't Amy anymore but another woman. Wait a minute.

"It was you!" He turned back to her completely shocked. "From the beginning, it was you that looked like Amy wasn't it?"

"Well of course." NiGHTS sat on the beach still, hugging her knees against her chest and smiling up at him. "This is your dream after all. You dreamed what you wanted to see. So I just decided to become what it was you wanted to see." She was smiling so brightly but Sonic wasn't deterred. He had just been on the beach with her, now it was another woman.

"I cheated on her." NiGHTS looked a bit surprised when he spoke that aloud. "I cheated on Amy... it wasn't her..."

"Oh you silly! You didn't cheat on her." NiGHTS floated up and next to Sonic, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You really are a sweet heart, even if you act like you don't like her." She was acting light hearted but Sonic wasn't convinced.

"But... what we just did. I thought it was her but really..."

"It was me. That's the problem right?" Sonic nodded, she was making the problem seem kind of childish but to him it still seemed like a serious offense. "Look, you didn't cheat on her. Are you telling me that you've never thought of or dreamed of another woman in a sexual way before?" Sonic considered that line of thought. Well certainly he'd looked at other, attractive women in the past. In a way it was impossible not to think of an attractive woman that way. Heck Rouge caused enough of a disturbance alone for most of the boys when she appeared on the scene suddenly. Still this was different, here he'd actually done something with another girl. "No, you had sex with Amy." What the heck, was she in his head!? "Well sort of, I'm in your dream after all." She giggled again and shook the excess water out of her hair. "Look in a dream any possibility can come forth, any sort of desire can appear. Even if it's fleeting or trivial you can encounter it. But when given the opportunity to follow through with such a desire, who did you pick to be that person?"

"So your saying dreams don't count?"

"If you were in the waking world, would you consider them as a real event?" Well she had him there. "So stop worrying yourself over it." She leaned back and closed her eyes as a gentle breeze came through over the beach. Sonic looked up at the starry sky trying to sort out all these weird experiences. Well that was a dream wasn't it, random experiences one after another. It was difficult to find the meaning in all of them. So he dreamed up his desires.

"You know even if what your saying is true, how come you took the role of Amy for me?" NiGHTS' eyes shot open for a second when he asked that, looking a little embarrassed. She stretched her arms and shrugged a little.

"It's my job to watch over dreams after all. Sometimes it's necessary to participate in them to ensure they go the way they should. But don't flatter yourself, what we did was just a bonus of the job." She winked at him with a smirk.

"So you do this kind of stuff often?"

"When it's required. After all there are many kinds of dreams and dreamers, shaping them all and keeping their shape is a difficult task. It requires some hands on approach at times. At least that's what I tell myself, the master probably doesn't need us but I like to think we're required anyway." Sonic was feeling more relaxed around her again. There was something calming about NiGHTS, just her presence made him feel at ease.

"I bet he was happy to have you when he wasn't around. Sounds like you were a real hero when he went missing right? Or else the Nightmares would have taken over?"

"I don't know about being a hero, nothing like you and your amazing heroics." She was fixated on his accomplishments it seemed. Perhaps she didn't encounter many people that went through the kind of trials he endured on a regular basis. "All I did was think differently than many of my companions. I wasn't the only one to await the master's return either. It just nearly cost me someone very dear to my heart." She seemed a bit sad recalling her past. Sonic edged himself closer on the sand and put a hand on NiGHTS' shoulder which she held in comfort.

"I'm sorry to hear that, must have been a tough time for you. But you freed them from the nightmares too right?" When he said that NiGHTS actually looked shocked like he'd just offended her.

"Freed them yes, but not from the nightmares. In fact they're currently shaping them now as we speak."

"Wait... so they're still trapped in the nightmares?" Hearing someone may be in trouble Sonic was itching to run out and help like he always was but NiGHTS just giggled at him.

"No silly, they're not trapped. They're shaping the nightmares, just like I'm shaping your dream." Sonic felt lost and NiGHTS was able to read the expression on his face, she floated up onto the air and her dress transformed into her jester outfit, however she still kept her hedgehog like appearance. "Nightmares arn't bad Sonic. They're just as necessary as dreams are. We were created side by side, one to govern dreams and the other nightmares. It's our purpose to ensure these dreamers follow the correct path through the Dreaming." Sonic was trying to follow, he guessed it made sense but he couldn't think of something as bad as a nightmare being needed in this world. "Be careful now, if you keep that attitude my counter part may take it out extra hard on you." She giggled and floated away from Sonic, looking at the city in the distance to admire its splendor.

"Think they'll be even angrier over your 'bonus on the job' with me?" Sonic walked up beside her asking his question with a slight joking sound to his voice. He wasn't really sure what NiGHTS relationship would be with her "counter part" but he assumed they must have been attached to one another pretty closely.

"Reala is pretty clingy so you might have a few bad nights in the future, but I guess that's just the price of dreaming of someone as splendid as me." She winked again. Reala huh... interesting name for a nightmare. "That city is beautiful. This place has a special attachment to you and your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend." NiGHTS rolled her eyes when he protested but Sonic pretended not to notice. "But yeah this city is pretty special. The whole planet really. It was a tiny moon that came near our world only every so often, on it there were gems that could control time. Naturally Robotnik wanted to get his hands on them so I had to come in and stop his rotund butt once more." Sonic pointed out to the glowing line that ran into, through, and out of the city. "See that, Robotnik built this whole little personal city of his and that race track all the way through it. He called it his Stardust Speedway."

"Pretty!" NiGHTS ran her finger along the line of the race track in the distance, it seemed to somehow light up brighter as she did. Before long though you could see two figures running down the race track. "Oh... who's that?"

"My guess... me." Sonic smirked as NiGHTS looked surprised for the first time all night. She raised her hands up like she was holding invisible binoculars. "That old Eggman had a plan to make me race against another robot me that he built. Said if we fought it would have been over too easy, he wanted to make it fun."

"I see it!" She floated up higher now, her voice gaining excitement as she watched the memory of a race unfold before her. "Wow, you two are amazingly fast!"

"Yeah, I'll admit he built a pretty good little challenger for me. Still wasn't enough to beat yours truly." Sonic hopped a bit on his feet feeling pretty good about himself watching his victory from the distance. "I didn't really have a choice in the matter though. The prize for winning was Amy after all."

"Ooooh, I see. So she was your damsel in distress and you were her shining knight. No wonder she's smitten with you." The two figures rather than ending their race continued on the race track out of the city and into the night, disappearing into the distance. That wasn't at all how Sonic had remembered things but it didn't really matter, this dream seemed to just react randomly to his thoughts anyway.

"Well it's not like I could have left her there." Sonic protested. "It just happened to be one of my friends was in danger."

"One of your girl friends." NiGHTS corrected.

"One of my friends, who was a girl, was in danger. So I did what I had to do. I'd do it again and again if I had to." NiGHTS lowered herself down again to sit on the sand once the show was over.

"But when she offers her thanks you run away?"

"She's not just offering her thanks, she's trying to marry me!" Sonic threw his hands up like it was the most insane prospect anyone could consider. "It's not like she'll leave me alone until I agree to it either. So she keeps chasing, and I keep running."

"But if she were running... would you be chasing her?" NiGHTS let the question hang in the air. She'd already partial proven herself earlier with her little display as Amy but this was a dream, Sonic couldn't really consider it to be what would actually happen in the real world. Besides Amy would never stop chasing him, so it was a mute point anyway. As they watched the waves move up onto the sand from their spot on the little island NiGHTS began to position her fingers as if she was holding that invisible flute from before. "I guess that's a lesson you'll have to figure out on your own though. Looks like our time is up."

"Wait what... what do you mean?" Sonic blinked a bit confused at the girl but she just smiled sweetly at him.

"Try to remember me if you can Sonic. That way it'll be easier to find you again." She began to play her invisible flute, this time the melody was less active and energetic. Now it was slow, somber. The kind of song you could fall asleep to. Sonic tried to walk towards her but his legs felt like lead, as if his moves were in slow motion.

"Wait... NiGHTS, what do you mean find you again? Will we ever see each other in the future?" He tried to speak but his words were coming out just as slow, before he knew it his body had already fallen onto the sand. Darkness was falling, sinking in. Like the world was growing black and the only thing still present was the sound of NiGHTS' flute, playing every note perfectly. He tried to force his body up, make himself stand but it was like this darkness sat on his back and crushed him with the weight of the world. Finally, struggling with all his might, finding clarity Sonic shot himself up right. "NiGHTS!"

He blinked looking around. The beach was gone, the night was gone, the city in the distance all disappeared. Now it was just his spare bedroom inside of Tails' workshop. The worst thing that could have happened in a beautiful dream did; he woke up. Rubbing his head he tried to shake the cobwebs out, thinking about the crazy events of last night. Well... only crazy in his head really. He'd been in bed all night. But he'd been in a beautiful field, with a waterfall that ran to nowhere, chasing after Amy in that sexy red dress and... there was a city... he was already losing it. There was something else... something important. A girl that was lovely and fun and... he could barely recall anything about her. Rubbing his eyes in his palms he looked out at the sunny day through the window. "Oh well... guess it was just a dream." At least the parts about Amy, although she was kind of scary at times, had been fun.

When he went to pull the sheets off himself to get up he felt something out of place. Looking down Sonic could see that yes he'd really enjoyed his dream, and his bed sheets had paid the price. "Wha... aw man! Really! He grumbled getting up looking at the mess that he could only be mad at himself for causing. "Really? I haven't had a dream do something like that to me in years." Apparently Dream Amy didn't manage to just make him enjoy himself there but also got him to finish in bed too. He wondered if the real Amy would be flattered or disgusted if she knew about this.

"Well... better clean this up before Tails finds out." Sonic gathered up the bed sheets and prepared to toss them in the washer and clean himself up in Tails' shower. Despite the annoying morning Sonic was feeling pretty good. He couldn't explain it but something about that nights rest made him feel happy, like there was an angel looking over his shoulder. He could almost make out her face too but it was lost with most of his dream into the back of his memories. Just as well. After a hot shower, getting his laundry done, and all the other boring stuff he could go out and look for another adventure. After all, he was Sonic the Hedgehog.


End file.
